The present invention relates generally to liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), and, more particularly, to a method for controlling the display of video data on a display panel of the the LCD, and a circuit for implementing the same.
Generally, in displaying video data on the display panel of a conventional LCD, a problem of image quality arises due to its delta (triangular) structure of the LCD panel. Namely, the outline of the displayed image appears uneven.
With reference now to FIG. 1, a conventional LCD will now be described. More particularly, the conventional LCD includes an LCD display panel 1 having a delta structure and comprised of a matrix of pixels arranged in rows and columns, a gate driving circuit 2 for driving odd-numbered rows of pixels, a gate driving circuit 3 for driving even-numbered rows of pixels, a source driving circuit 4 for applying video data to odd-numbered columns of pixels, and a source driving circuit 5 for applying video data to even-numbered columns of pixels.
With this configuration, the the odd-numbered rows of pixels are aligned in vertical registration with one another, and the even-numbered rows of pixels are aligned in vertical registration with one another, but offset with respect to the odd-numbered rows of pixels, so that the columns of pixels have a zig-zag configuration. As such, when a rectangular image, for example, is displayed on the display panel 1, as shown in FIG. 2, the sidelines of the image appear uneven.
Based on the above, it can be appreciated that there presently exists a need in the art for a method for displaying video data on the display panel of an LCD, and a circuit for implementing the same, which overcomes the above-described drawbacks and shortcomings of the presently available technology.